Untitled
by Stars for Tears
Summary: Something has happened to Mokuba leaving Seto crushed. Now Seto looks out at the city of Domino and reflects upon this life and mind changing event.


Anything in italics is the song lyrics. This goes to the song by Simple Plan.

Untitled

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

Wow. I bet you thought there wasn't a place in Domino that could be so beautiful. Especially from the view of some old bridge. Maybe it's because my eyes are blury but I think it's beautiful. The lights from the city are so pretty, shining off of each other. They all want attention. Just like Mokuba did. He wanted attention too. But did I ever give him any. No. I brushed him off, giving him everything he wanted except my love.

_I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_  
_It happened so fast. I tried to stop you but you didn't listen. The blue eyes was my favorite card and you weren't just about to let it get trampled over by some car, you argued. I should've protected you. After all of the danger I put you through I managed to save you from it all somehow, even if I needed Yugi's help. But this time I didn't.

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

You were never stupid. That's why you were my second in command so to speak. That's why when you turned your head and saw the car you looked my way. That's why you smiled

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away_

Nothing happened in slow motion like with the movies. The car came breaking you're fragile body. I think the whole town heard the cracking of your ribs as the impact came. I know I did. And it was the worst sound, even worse then the scream that was cut short from it.

_I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

You didn't look peaceful either. I think that smile was just fake so you could show me you weren't scared. Just to try and prove yourself one last time.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

It was crazy. There was so much havoc after that. I don't think anyone noticed your face. Contorted into fear, your eyes were sealed shut and lips parted trying to breathe a last breath. You'll laugh at what I thought of then.

_I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

The first thought to cross my mind was when I taught you to play chest for the first time. Ironically you won the game. But I guess you couldn't win this one. The game of life always has a way of getting back at me and you were just another victim.

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

Something warm falls down my face and for a moment I think it's raining until the taste of salt enters my mouth. I think I'm crying. Well what do you know. I didn't cry when our parents died or our excuse for a step dad but here I am.

_  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away_

The first time in years and it's because you're dead. Funny I expected you to attend my funeral not the other way around. Everyone was there. All of your friends and my business associates who came out of respect. It almost made me laugh Mokuba. Not one of these people but me really knew you.

_I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

It's sadly pathetic though that I never let you come so close. I kept everyone including you at a reasonable distance for this reason. Yet you still squirmed your way into my heart. Which I do have in contrast to what everyone says, it's there. I think that's the problem. Mine is and yours isn't_.  
_

_I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away_

The lights really are pretty. I can faintly see the outline of your school in the distance. It really is a sight worthy enough for you.Too bad the whole brother thing never completely worked out. I can see the sun in the distance rising. What a way to ruin the mood. Well this is the only chance I'll get.

_  
I'm sick of this lifeI just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me _

I look at your picture which is crumbled up from me holding it in my fist so tight. You had a great smile and probably could've made someone real happy. I feel a sigh escape my lips as I lean over and let go watching it begin to flow in the water downstream. Good bye Mokuba...I have my last meeting to attend.

Me- teary eyed I always wanted to right Seto angst, I just hope this turned out good. The song really inspired me so I hope you all like the story. Thank you, Ja ne.


End file.
